


Night Moves

by wintershelter



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Background Relationships, Ults Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Steve stops by to check on Tony after Natasha's death. Sex and feelings ensue.





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ults Day!
> 
> CNTW is for the fact Tony is slightly drunk during sex, so don't read if that bothers you.

Steve knocked on the door.

He wasn’t sure if Tony was going to answer but it had been nearly a week since he'd last seen him.

With everything that had happened he just want to check on him. Make sure he hadn’t done something stupid like drunk himself to death over Natasha or something.

The door opened a minute later and Tony was standing there looking like he was just on the other side of being trashed. He blinked, but then gave him a wide haphazard grin. “Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight, darling.”

Steve grunted. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Ideally? Some hot blond who can fuck me into next week. Unless that's why you're here and well, in that case....” Tony trailed off with a lopsided leer.

Steve felt his cheeks heat at the image of doing that to Tony, but pushed down those feelings. “Can I come in?”

“Of course. Far be it from me to leave Captain America on my doorstep.” Tony said with a wink and stepped, or rather wobbled, aside.

Steve stepped in, making his way to the living room. He watched as Tony fixed himself a vodka martini, heavy on the vodka, before he turned back to Steve.

“So what brings you to my humble abode?”

Steve frowned. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t dead.”

Tony laughed, deliberately taking a sip of his drink. “You're too sweet, darling.”

“I'm serious.” Steve scowled, crossing his arms in front of himself. “You've been holed up in here going on a week now.”

Tony shrugged. “All's been quiet in the land of supervillainy for once. Why shouldn't I throw myself a little party once in a while?”

“You’re the only one here.” Steve pointed out.

“Party of one, then. Though with you here, that makes two.” Tony said, saluting Steve with his glass.

Steve let out a tense breath. “Look, I know you've had a rough time of it lately but we need you on the Ultimates.”

“I’m still on the Ultimates.” Tony reminded him. "Or did you forget who's financing you now?"

“Not if you drink yourself to death first.”

Tony gave him a bitter smile. “The cancer’s probably going to get me before that happens.” Steve just gave him an unamused glare, a muscle twitching in his jaw and Tony sighed. “Seriously, Steve, you don’t need to worry about me. I'll be fine.”

“You’re part of my team. I’m always gonna worry about you.” Steve said, surprising himself at just how easy it was to voice those words.

Tony opened his mouth seeming momentarily speechless before shaking himself. “Are you sure you don't want something? What’s your poison, Cap?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

Tony waved a hand at him. “Spoilsport.”

Steve jerked his head toward the empty sit beside him. “Just sit down, Tony.”

Tony cocked his head, studying him for a moment before he shrugged and walked over. Tony nearly tripped over his own feet but managed to sit down with no incident.

“You need to stop this.” Steve said.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Stop what?”

Steve narrowed his eyes and gestured to Tony. “This. Natasha isn’t worth crying over.”

Tony snorted. “Big words for someone who is still pining over another man’s wife.”

Steve took a deep breath and resisted the urge to punch a wall. Jan was a touchy subject for him. “We’re not together.”

Tony took a sip of his drink. “Your face doesn’t look like it knows that yet.”

“We’re over.” Steve said sharply, leaving no room for argument. “Just like you and Natasha are over.”

Tony looked pained for a moment and Steve felt a surge of guilt rush through him for putting that expression on Tony’s face. He’d meant what he'd said, but he hadn't meant to hurt Tony so callously.

“Tony, I didn’t-”

Tony gave him a wan smile and put a finger to his lips. “Yes, you did.” Tony huffed a self-deprecating laugh. “You know what the worst part of all this shitshow is? That even after all she did, I still love her just a little bit.” Tony snorted and drained what was left in his martini glass. “Though, I guess you of all people know a bit about loving someone you shouldn’t.”

Steve swallowed, knowing Tony meant Jan but felt himself shift under Tony’s scrutiny thinking he’d seen what was underneath the surface.

Tony shook his head and gave Steve a half smile. “I appreciate you stopping by, Cap, but as you can see I'm fine.”

Steve knew a dismissal when he heard one but he steeled his shoulders and made no move to go. “I'm not leaving.”

Tony looked at him over his glass, eyebrow slightly furled. “Again, you got what you came for. No need to stick around.”

“You shouldn't be alone.”

Tony raised a manicured brow. “Is it me who shouldn't be alone tonight or you?”

"I- I-" Steve stuttered out, unable to think of a response for the life of him.

Tony’s eyes seemed to light up at Steve's inarticulate expression. “Oh, that’s it, isn’t it? So, I was more spot on with my earlier comment. Maybe sex is just what you need.” Tony set down his glass and slid into Steve’s lap.

Steve wanted to push him off but felt pinned in place by Tony’s gaze. He could smell the stench of alcohol more potently with Tony's face so close to his. He watched as Tony licked his own lips.

“If this isn't something you want," Tony said. "Now’s the time to say so. Consent is very important to me.”

“You're drunk, Tony.” Steve protested.

Tony hummed and Steve wondered what that would have felt like if his lips had been on Tony's neck when he did that. “Not that drunk.” Tony countered.

The ball was in Steve's court. His hands itched to put his hands on Tony's hips, in his hair, on his-

Before Steve could think about what he was doing, he had his lips firmly planted on Tony’s. He tasted like an overwhelming combination of vodka and olives but Tony was twining his arms around Steve's shoulders and god, did that feel amazing.

Steve settled his hands on Tony's hips and led the kiss, plunging his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony shifted closer in his lap and Steve could feel his cock begin to take an interest.

Steve knew he should stop. He knew both him and Tony were using each other as a means to an end but he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Tony broke the kiss and started mouthing his way up Steve's neck and to his ear. Steve could feel the tickle of Tony's breath as Tony put his lips to Steve’s earlobe. “So, tell me, how would you feel about fucking me into the mattress tonight?”

Steve tightened his grip on Tony and it was probably a touch too painful but Tony just tutted. “You like that idea, huh? I think this is just what we both need tonight, what do you say, Cap? You... _up_ for it?” Tony said, grinding the heel of his hand into Steve's rapidly filling cock.

Steve pulled back as far as the couch cushions would allow so he could see Tony's face. He looked flushed, his cheeks red from alcohol and arousal but his gaze was steady, obviously waiting for some kind of response from Steve.

“We do this,” Steve said a bit hoarsely. “We do it on a bed.”

Tony beamed. “Naturally, dear. It's closer to the lube and condoms.”

Tony eased off Steve's lap and led the way into his bedroom. Tony flopped onto the bed luxuriously and reached for the bedside table that no doubt held the things they’d need tonight. Sure enough, Tony was throwing a packet at him, lube in hand.

“So, how do you want me, darling?” Tony asked, looking up at Steve through his lashes.

Steve froze. He'd never been with a man like this. He'd done a few things during his stint in the army, a few stolen hand jobs in the dead of night and, one memorable time, he had been blown in a deserted alley by some guy, but that was different. This _felt_ different.

Tony seemed to see the indecisiveness on Steve's face. “Hands and knees, then. You can watch as I open myself up.”

Steve watched as Tony shucked off his tiny underwear that really didn't seem like it was all that comfortable to wear. Tony kept his silk purple robe on as he reached behind himself with slick fingers.

Steve watched as Tony's fingers disappeared into his hole. He fucked himself on them, thrusting them deep inside. Tony was pretty quiet during all of it, only letting out a few hitched breaths and one tiny moan at a particularly well angled thrust. Eventually Tony added a third finger and Steve unzipped his pants and took himself in hand. He could've come just like that, watching as Tony stretched himself open, but he held off.

Steve fumbled for the condom packet as Tony finally looked back at him. “Oh boy, I'm in for one hell of a ride.” Tony said as he regarded Steve's length. Tony sat back on his heels and lube in hand. “Can I do the honors?”

Steve wordlessly handed the packet over to Tony. Tony ripped it open with his teeth and took the condom out. He was surprisingly gentle as he rolled the latex over Steve's cock. He licked his lips like he wanted to taste him but Tony made no move closer. Instead, he trailed a finger over Steve's balls before wrapping a warm lubed hand around his cock. Steve nearly stopped breathing for how good it felt. Tony stroked him once, twice, before pulling his hand with a twist when he reached the head of his cock.

“You doing okay?” Tony asked, voice soft and almost tender.

Steve let out a clipped, “Yeah,” because he was. He may have never done... _this_ before but he wasn't a blushing virgin.

Tony gave Steve's face a lingering look before nodding and positioning himself in the middle of the bed on his hands and knees. “Ready when you are.”

Steve finally got up into the bed. It was a bit awkward with his pants and underwear around his thighs but Steve made it work.

The hem of the robe fell just below the cleft of Tony's ass. Steve felt as Tony shivered when he hoisted the fabric up to his lower back.

“You ready?” Steve asked, feeling a bit redundant, as Tony had just said he was, but still needing to ask again.

Tony nodded. “Yes. Get your cock in me now and fuck me stupid.”

Steve bit his lip and guided himself toward Tony's hole. For a moment he wondered how his cock was going to fit, but Tony had seemed so sure this would work that Steve wasn't going to question him.

He eased the tip in, having to push a bit hard to get through the tight ring of muscles. Tony tensed when Steve was in halfway and Steve stopped, not wanting to hurt him. Tony waved an impatient hand at him, gesturing for him to keep going and then Steve was poised flush to Tony's glutes.

Tony shuddered and shook around him and Steve petted a reaffirming hand down his back, his fingers tangling in the bunches of fabric of Tony's smooth robe. Tony took a deep breath and relaxed his body and seemed to stop quivering around him. “Okay, Steve. Fuck me hard.”

Steve pulled out to the tip and pressed back in slow, relishing in the sound of Tony groaning at the fluid motion. Steve took that as encouragement and did the same thing again but a touch faster.

“Harder.” Tony demanded, rocking his hips back to meet Steve’s movements.

Steve adjusted his hands on Tony's hips to get a firmer grip and punched his hips forward into Tony's hard and then immediately pulling back out and repeating the same motion again, begin to fuck him in earnest now.

“Oh Steve, fuck.” Tony moaned out as Steve’s groin smacked against his ass.

Steve let out a groan of his own as he buried himself deep inside of Tony.

It wasn't long until Tony let out a yelp and Steve was prepared to stop thinking he’d pushed too hard and hurt him but then Tony started babbling, “Oh, right there. God, Steve do that again, that was-”

And Steve cut Tony off by thrusting in at just the same angle. Long and hard and deep and Tony was keening, hands tightly fisted in the sheets and Steve was fucking him like his life depended on it.

Tony let out more noises as he vigorously fucked into him, letting out a stuttered moan every time Steve slid home. Steve felt a thrill run through him, especially seeing at how quiet Tony was as he prepped himself earlier.

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve gasped out.

“Yeah, Steve, come on. Make me feel it.” Tony said, face pressed into his hands, having positioned himself on his knees and elbows now.

Steve adjusted his grip on Tony's hips and did just that and God, Steve wished Tony was the other way around so he could kiss the heady noises coming out of his mouth and then Steve was coming and coming-

He buried himself deep in Tony and pulsed his hips slow, milking his orgasm. Steve was still inside Tony as he watched him snake his own hand around to his cock. Tony pressed back onto Steve's softening cock and jerked his hand a few times before moaning into the pillows as he came. Steve felt as Tony's body clenched around his cock, causing it to try and perk back up to attention at the stimulation.

Tony collapsed down even further into the sheets, panting heavily. Steve eased himself out, slightly mourning the loss of Tony’s tightness and heat before he flopped down beside him.

“So…” Tony said when he finally caught his breath, shifting his body toward Steve’s. “That happened.”

Steve felt himself tense up. “Shut up, Tony.”

Tony just shrugged and promptly buried his face in Steve’s neck, arm draping across his chest. “You can have your existential crisis later, just… hold me.”

Tony’s beard tickled against his neck, but Steve felt something in his chest break at Tony’s pleading tone. He wrapped his arm around Tony and felt as the man sighed into his skin.

It was only a moment before Tony succumbed to sleep but Steve didn’t dare move an inch for fear of Tony pulling away and out of his arms. Tony got little sleep as it was and Steve would be damned if he hindered Tony in that endeavor.

Steve told himself it was for Tony as he gently rubbed his fingers through Tony’s hair and massaged the pads of his fingers into his scalp.

 _He gets migraines._ Steve told himself as he petted Tony in his arms.

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple before closing his own eyes.


End file.
